X Files Blair Witch investigation
by JKerry
Summary: X Files agents Doggett and Reyes spend a weekend in the Black Hills Forest to try and find the missing students who vanished there more than 20 years ago.


' **Right, here we are,' Agent Reyes said triumphantly as she parked the car just outside the woods in Burkittsville, Maryland. 'Great Monica. I'm so excited to spend my weekend in the woods with nothing but ghosts and trees for company,' said her partner, Agent Doggett as he rolled his eyes. 'You've got me with you,' Reyes said brightly, ignoring the sarcasm in his tone.**

 **She had heard so much about the legend of the Blair Witch, and now that she had just been permanently assigned to the X Files, this was her chance to finally investigate the case.**

' **But don't you have anything better to do with your weekend Monica?' Doggett protested as they got out of the car. Agent Reyes sighed as she stepped out to look at the woods. 'I appreciate you coming, John. But we both know that if you'd stayed home, all you would do is read through all the X Files record so, and I know you've done that plenty of time already, right?' She asked pointedly.**

 **Doggett sighed in defeat and opened the trunk of the car. 'Point taken,' he said as he lifted a fully packed backpack and passed it to Reyes who took it and walked around by the road as she tried to put it on her back.**

' **Got everything?' Reyes asked her partner as she struggled to put on her backpack. 'I think so,' Doggett replied as he helped her with her bag. 'I even bought my cell- oh no,' he said as he stopped to look at his phone. 'What is it?' Reyes asked in alarm. Doggett showed her their cell phones. 'No signal on all of them," he told her with a sigh. 'It's okay I have a compass,' Reyes told him, trying to stay positive.**

 **She had come too far now to pull out of the investigation. 'I don't know about this Monica,' Doggett told her as he put on his own back pack before looking out to the woods. 'John, relax. I've bought four maps, remember we studied the footage from those students and thought the best thing to do was to bring more maps and a copy of the Bible?' She reminded him.**

 **Doggett nodded before checking he had the bible. 'Okay Monica,' he said finally resigning himself to the situation. 'Lets go find this Witch of yours,' he told her. Reyes smiled gratefully at them before they started out into the woods. It was a sunny August morning and the two agents enjoyed a good hike. Reyes studied her partner out of the corner of her eye as she walked in front with the compass she had bought. She wasn't used to seeing Doggett dressed so casually in his jeans and black jumper with his FBI pass attached to his jeans pocket. She was also dressed casually in brown trousers, black top and her favourite black leather jacket.**

' **I wouldn't worry too much about the cell phones, John,' Reyes said, trying to assure him. 'Oh yeah? How do you figure?' Doggett asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Well the Sheriff knows we're out here, and if we follow the marked trail rather than go off on our own then he's bound to locate us if we don't come back in time,' Reyes explained as they trudged through some thick grass that was wet with rain from the night before.**

' **I guess you're right,' Doggett replied as he stopped to look around. 'I just don't want the same thing happening to us that happened to them,' he said. Reyes grinned at him. 'Since when were you scared of witches, John?' She asked him. Doggett gave her a look. 'I'm not scared okay?' He asked. 'I'm more worried about us getting lost than an encounter with this Witch of yours,' he told her. Reyes grinned again and tossed him her copy of the map. 'Just follow the map, scardy cat,' she told him, which wasn't her another deadpan look from her partner before he read the map.**

' **So how's it looking? Are we still on the right track to Coffin Rock?' Reyes asked him as she began walking again through the trees. 'Yep, just keep going along the creek and we should get there in a hour or so,' Doggett told her before folding the map and putting iron his pocket. He then set off behind Reyes and the two agents resumed the hike once more.**


End file.
